


Fruity Flavour

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Fruity Flavour

**Title:** Fruity Flavour  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's prompt #305: The (traditional) five senses: Taste  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Sexual content.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Fruity Flavour

~

Harry licked the underside of Severus’ cock before sucking the entire thing into his mouth, savouring the flavour.

He’d thought Severus mad when he’d suggested that eating certain fruits and vegetables could change the way he...tasted, but it was true. Severus was tangier, more citrusy perhaps?

He sniggered at the thought of Severus being a large orange.

“Do I taste amusing?” Severus purred, breath gusting over Harry’s erect prick.

“No-no,” Harry stuttered.

“Perhaps you require a demonstration of how soixante-neuf works,” Severus murmured, and as he settled his mouth over Harry and _sucked_ , Harry forgot any comparisons to fruit.

~


End file.
